


今天能钓到校园女神吗

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 校园文，双性转百合向注意。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允





	今天能钓到校园女神吗

月考榜成绩发下来，排列第一的地方还是江帆这个全年段都熟悉的名字。

私立高中外国语学院在这一块久负盛名，据说往上追根溯源前身是宋代就开办的某家书院，校长室摆在书柜里的金灿灿的奖杯数都数不过来，校史馆里陈列的一切有年代感的老物件都在无声地昭告着这是所名高中。想要在这里获得关注困难重重，普通高中里或许一副好看皮囊就能解决的事在外国语学院里不值一提，你还得拿出成绩来，努力爬上榜一的位置，实在不行拿出点国家竞赛的奖状，你要温柔体贴，最好家里还能有点闲钱，总不能连特别定制的校服都买不起吧。江帆不一样，她不是在高一第一次月考发成绩之后才崭露头角的，她是一进学校就足够吸引目光，多少对她倾心的男生女生都记得江帆第一天到学校报道的早上，浑然天成的气质，坐在动漫主角专属的靠窗位置上，浓密的黑色长发里面编了一条麻花辫，圆框眼镜下面的眼睛闪闪发光。一个人就能组成一个小世界，是所有初来乍到的高中生心里的绝佳校园女孩。后来又接连爆出学习超好，语文天才，散文作家，知性优雅等种种加分项目，全年段十个人有五个会说自己仰慕江帆。

校园红人江帆同学收到的告白数不胜数，据说玫瑰花能堆满一个车后备箱，情书可以编成小说集在书店里贩卖，这个数量在上年度校园文艺汇演后数量剧增，穿晚礼服拉小提琴的江帆实在是太有魅力，平常藏在校服下面的身材曲线全部展露，能当青少年喜欢到四十岁的梦中情人。这样的优秀女高中生在升到高二后被爆出来经常往新高一的教学楼跑，原本很少去的图书馆也经常能看见她，总是缺席的体育课开始全勤了，而且身子后面总是跟着一个矮了半个头的短发女学生。高二的学生们都不认识，在气愤到底是谁钓走大家的校园女神的同时开始上下调查，打听到好像是今年新高一的小鬼，体育特招生，练田径的，传言是外国语学院里的性转飞人博尔特。

博尔特同学名字也和男孩子一样，叫王瀚哲，是个不修边幅的小女生，平常校服配套的灰色针织背心不好好穿，衬衫袖口总是捋不平整，深棕色的短发想起来就会扎个小揪，想不起来就乱蓬蓬地炸着。这样的女孩有她自己的萌点，喜欢阳光向上的矮个子运动系萝莉的人那可太多了，更何况王瀚哲长得确实挺可爱，五官也小巧，有点社团团宠的感觉，但她跟在江帆身后看起来极其不和谐，文艺范十足的清纯学姐身边不是同样属性的学长怎么想怎么不对劲，有大胆的人猜她们在恋爱，因为王瀚哲头上绑小揪的粉色兔子皮筋和江帆有时候套在手腕上的一模一样。又一次有人表白，举着还留有新鲜露水的玫瑰花，花里藏着粉红色信件，用诚恳的语气说，江帆同学，为什么要和那个高一的小妹妹在一起呢，我觉得你们两个气质完全不搭配啊，她是不是太冒失了。他话还没说完旁边草丛里就有人跳出来，头上绑的是小企鹅发绳，气得跳脚，“你瞎说什么啊？什么我就和帆姐在一起了，你从哪听说的？”十五岁少女王瀚哲又回头望江帆，对方的脸面情绪毫无波澜，她就更急更气，“帆姐，你不生气吗？他在造谣唉！”

“他在造谣吗？”江帆重复了一遍王瀚哲最后一句话，用了疑问句。

王瀚哲心脏骤停了有好几秒，随后脸上覆满红晕，她穿着柠檬黄的帆布鞋，领结也没系好，尴尬地抓抓自己的头发，眼神飘到男同学手上拿着的那束艳红色的玫瑰花上，她低头嘴里说了好几句快走啦，快走啦，可到最后还是江帆过来牵起手才愿意动步子的。她握着江帆修长的手，看见对方涂成透明粉色的指甲，黑色长发落在肩膀上，透露出淡淡的茉莉花香水味道，是上次在精品店两个人一起挑的小玩意，王瀚哲握住的手用了些力气，很小声地说，“我好开心喔。”

校园女神其实不那么完美的，谁都免不了有点怪癖，但是这个秘密只有王瀚哲一个人清楚。她是体育特招生进来的，晚修前要挤出来时间去训练，那天她打岔太多，等收拾好从更衣室出来过后晚修开始的铃声已经响过十分钟了。王瀚哲刚刚入学一个月，认识操场比认识同班同学要快得多，文化课成绩也吊车尾，想要出人头地只能将希望寄托在当天可能下雨的秋季运动会，十月天黑得很慢，她抱着衣袋走在学校种满梧桐的主干道上，树叶落满了淡绿色地砖，脑子里是过度运动后的放空感，等反应过来的时候已经站在车库里手上握着自行车车把了，要不就干脆翘了吧。活泼的少女是最容易被自己鼓动的，更何况她现在正是难得的伤感时刻，要是再不赶紧出门喝杯奶茶可能马上就要大脑当机，底部铺满黑糖珍珠的甜蜜饮料就是救人一命的良药。王瀚哲推着黑黄相间的小号山地车爬上地下车库的斜坡，准备跨上去的时候听见后面嘭的一声，她回头，看见车库的挡雨棚下面散落了一地的教科书和练习册，黑色长发的女学生抱着断了背带的单肩背包，愣了几秒就要弯腰去捡。

热心女高中生王瀚哲马上停好车要去帮忙，一走近就发现对方的身型熟悉，再凑近女学生的脸就和学校门口大红榜单上第一名的照片重叠在一起，是高二的那个完美学生，她捡起最靠近自己的一本语文练习册，上面是江帆这两个娟秀的字迹，怀揣着对学霸的敬畏心理，有点怯生生的，“学姐，学姐，这个。”

江帆正在因为书包带子断了而烦恼，断了的原因是因为自己往里面塞了太多东西，听见有人拿着自己的练习册递过来要抬头说谢谢，帮她捡东西的小女生是个娃娃脸，应该还是高一的新生，眼睛里很清澈地倒映出面前人的影子。“谢谢啊。”她用最基本的温柔语调，“后面就不麻烦你啦。”

“没关系的没关系的，我来帮忙快一点。”王瀚哲手上不停，继续去捡地上散落的东西。江帆文具盒都被摔出来，橡皮滚了很远，但她无心去捡，只想赶紧阻止这个热心肠的陌生小学妹再碰自己的课本，她在包里藏的秘密这辈子都不想被人看见，但是不想发生什么的话就必定会发生什么，她眼睁睁看着小学妹左手还抱着几本数学书，右手去摸很厚的一搭英语报纸，江帆嘴边要破了音的“等一下”还没说出口，英语报纸里面就掉下来好几张明信片，顺带着一本看起来又轻又薄的册子，两个人的动作一瞬间仿佛按下暂停键。

明信片是烫金的，用的厚重的荷兰白卡，上面还有某人的亲笔签名，签名最后画上了闪闪的粉红色爱心，看起来好像是追星少女的文件夹里应该出现的东西。但是问题出现在明信片的内容上，半裸的俊美男青年身上缠着红色薄纱带，对着镜头做出飞吻的动作，眼线如同风俗店小姐一样妖艳，画册上倒是换了个人，这次是青春的校园文学，一脸清纯的男孩抱着篮球，撩起球衣的一角擦汗，腹肌若隐若现，角落的矿泉水瓶折射出太阳的七彩光线。

王瀚哲手上还捏着几张英语报纸，刚刚没拿住的又全都散落下来，地上又是乱七八糟搞成一团，越收拾越麻烦，小女孩不知道现在应不应该帮学姐继续捡东西了，她把手上的几本书理理整齐，小心翼翼地想送到单膝跪在地上一言不发的校园女神手上。江帆接倒是接过去了，但是下一秒就狠狠又摔在地上，遮住了露出来的几张色情写真。

“烦死啦！”王瀚哲听见学姐咬着牙这么说道。

王瀚哲吸着全糖的去冰珍珠奶茶，又甜又香，只是有几颗珍珠卡在嗓子眼不敢咽下去，吸管的顶部被她咬得皱成一团，现在她偷偷翻着眼皮看旁边一起走的校花江帆学姐。江帆学姐名不虚传，身材火辣成绩优异，脸蛋精致气质优雅，还会给翘课的学妹买奶茶，刚刚好像还让应该是私人司机的大叔自己先开车回家，真的是好完美的女孩子，谁能和她靠这么近坐在一起的话估计都会幸福地要窒息。但王瀚哲暂时还不敢窒息，江帆刚刚愤怒地摔书的动作确实吓到了学妹，收拾好过后江帆问她叫什么名字，然后问她喝奶茶吗，语气半是劝说半是胁迫地哄别人出了学校进了奶茶店，专门选僻静的小角落坐好，这是连奶茶店店主都不容易观察到的角落，墙上贴满了金灿灿的星星串灯，看起来甜美又浪漫。

在外国语学院里面能翘晚修的目前也只有江帆一个，她用自己的好成绩来证明就算不上晚修分数也能高出第二名八百条街，这种特立独行让所有人又爱又恨，只是没想到今天不上晚修的叛逆高中生又多了一个，还把江帆藏了好几年的小怪癖就这么轻而易举地被揭开了。她表面是文艺范十足的女高中生，其实是个爱看某平台男主播的氪金富婆，人人都要找个发泄口来倾倒自己堆积的负面情绪，对江帆来说看看电脑屏幕后的美男也是人生乐事，她家庭富裕，零用钱又多，更是坚定地将自己的不白嫖主义践行到底，顶着金灿灿的牌子进直播间的时候主播都要停下手头的工作说一声姐姐来了，姐姐晚上好。江帆觉得这样真的不错，美男就是上帝赐给人间的礼物，看一眼糟糕的心情就烟消云散了，不上晚修回家写作业的原因就是她要挂个直播间当背景音乐听。最开始的时候成群结队的男主播发现了这样一个金库充实的富婆时都想要能进一步发展，能死死钓住那是再完美不过了，但是第一个在直播间纠缠的男主播被江帆无情地拉进了黑名单，然后江小姐把自己的平台签名改成了“我就看看不白嫖想多的都给老娘爬”，再没有人敢在直播间挽留她，江帆自得其乐，每天流连于多种多样造型不一的美男直播间，心里美滋滋，因为打赏而收到的男主播明信片和写真数不胜数，每一份她都专门收好。用江帆的话来说，欣赏肉体节约感情，简直就是人间仙境。

今天中午刚刚取来的快递江帆专门找了写完的英语报纸来包，生怕划伤一点，只想赶紧回家收起来然后挂上分屏享受两份快乐，谁能想到她书包带子突然断了，谁能想到有翘课新生推着车走出来，还好心到愿意多管闲事上帮忙。她打量着对面坐着的小女生，得比自己矮了小半个头，到还是小巧得有点可爱。

“你叫王瀚哲？那你认识我吗？”江帆开门见山，用勺子搅动面前的红茶，金色的樱花茶勺碰在瓷制杯壁上。

王瀚哲终于把嗓子里的黑糖珍珠咽下去，“认识的，认识的。”她快速点了几下头，“学校门口的红榜上有嘛，我记得是江……江……”

“江帆。”

“对！江帆学姐……”她小声地再重复一遍这个名字，校园女神的名号王瀚哲从入学第一天就听说过，和她一起训练的男学生嘴边总是挂着这两个字，仿佛闪闪发光的宝石一样，是整个学校都捧在手心里宠的完美学生。“今天对不起哦，我其实什么都没看见的……”王瀚哲声音一点点小下去，她心虚，其实什么都看见了，明明平常在更衣室看见身材更好的体育生都不会脸红，今天看见几块肌肉就羞耻得不得了，可能是想到那些情色写真会从江帆学姐的包里掉出来，反差太大让人无法接受。还说什么没看见呢，故弄玄虚只会越描越黑，王瀚哲感觉自己的脸在发烫，应该是说了谎话的后果，偶尔鼓起胆子看一眼对面的清丽学姐，江帆藏在圆框眼镜后的眼睛就像会说话一样，深邃明亮，无声地表达着太多复杂的情绪，王瀚哲还不太能读懂。

樱花茶勺还在杯子里打转，江帆捻着自己领结的尾端，“你成绩怎么样？”

“不太好的……”王瀚哲下意识回答，“问这个做什么？”

高一的体育特招生王瀚哲，收到了来自高二的校园女神江帆的笔记大礼包。

轰动一时的消息沸沸扬扬地传遍了高一教学楼的每一个角落，速度比王瀚哲踩着单车压着迟到的极限还要更快，她从后门猫腰进教室，最后一排趁着早读补觉的同学和浑身上下都安了雷达一样，王瀚哲的帆布鞋刚刚踩上教室里的一块地砖就听见有人喊我操来了来了，她好久没有被这么多双眼睛盯着，上一次这样还是被数学老师交上去写题，她捏着粉笔一个符号都画不出来，感觉下面同学的眼神锐利到似乎连她穿的是黑色安全裤都看出来了。王瀚哲座位在教室中间，她顶着无数直勾勾的目光走到座位前面，看见书桌上摆了一摞不属于自己的笔记本，国誉点阵本，一套碎花系列，四角都粘了胶带保护，本子封面上除了相关学科外还有两个清秀小字，江帆。

同桌用语文书遮住自己在吃的早餐，小声地解释：“高二的江帆学姐今天早上送来的笔记，亲自送来的！你怎么回事啊？你还和她认识吗？”

“我不知道啊，我不知道啊……”王瀚哲心惊肉跳地翻开面前的十几本册子，胡乱搪塞了几句同学，大半节早读都在怔怔地看本子上写满的笔记，江帆字如其人，不管是哪个科目的笔记都记得整齐，里面记的都是大一的内容，看日期应该是江帆去年写的。王瀚哲翻到第一册的最后一面，樱粉色的便签纸上面写着，大课间我来找你。

大课间结束的时候整个高一年级的同学都知道了高二的江帆学姐亲自来教学楼找了体育生王瀚哲，有人是亲自目睹，有人是道听途说，但是真的总归假不了。身高不到一米六的王瀚哲比江帆学姐矮半个头，两个人搭在走廊栏杆上聊天的时候王瀚哲把脚踩在了下面的台阶上，才差不多达到同一水平线，江帆学姐拿着自己的高一笔记本，温暖如春风，裙摆的晃动角度都那么迷人。王瀚哲回忆起十分钟前发生的事，有一种不真实的虚拟感，昨天请她喝奶茶的美丽学姐又要帮自己补习，说昨天很有缘，要做个朋友。她温和的言语会让所有交谈过的人都心动，这样的人就算在包里藏情色写真也不是什么不可原谅的事情啊，其实应该说，这有什么不可以的呢，不过是钻石上一点微不足道的尘埃罢了，王瀚哲这么想着，眼神悄悄地往窗外撇，讲台上老师在写英语单词，窗户外面是高二的教学楼，教学楼里的江帆正在用中性笔的笔尖戳空白本页。她曾经是可以把自己的双面个性藏得很好的，小意外打破了原本平静又舒适的校园生活，但那个高一的小女生看起来有点胆小，应该是那种很好骗的性格，如果多接触一些获取全部的信任，肯定就会乖乖地守口如瓶的。

江帆运气好，王瀚哲就是这样的天真女高中生，甚至不需要多交流几天，从大课间的近距离接触那刻开始，王瀚哲就认定了这是个值得相信的人，她向往与江帆共处，却又谨慎于对方浑身上下充斥的光环。大课间的时候江帆把她叫到学校的小亭子里背书，王瀚哲怎么都背不掉文言文，只能一遍一遍地重新读，江帆柔和的声音提醒她哪里又没记住生僻字的读音，学校的小亭子刷的白漆，紫藤花缠在上面，花期过了就垂下来细长的枝条。这是学校里的告白胜地，江帆在这里不知道面对过多少男高中生声情并茂的表白，但仔细想想，她追求的只是视觉上的快感，可能还是看看男主播效率更高。王瀚哲围着小亭子的边缘一圈圈转，校服的黑色裙子跟着动作晃悠，这样背书可能会更快一点，江帆抱着自己的历史笔记写大事件纪年表，这是王瀚哲今天的背书任务，她的目光偶尔落到王瀚哲走动的身影上，因为练体育所以线条很流畅，圆脸也很可爱，像小狗一样四处散发自己的信任，意外看见情色写真这件事也从来不主动提，乖巧得仿佛失忆一般。有时候江帆在图书馆里盯着她学习，本来应该是休息日的时间王瀚哲也不说二话，她看见小女生拿着笔咬手指甲算数学题，王瀚哲偏爱黄颜色，喜欢同色系的帆布鞋和文具袋，还喜欢香蕉味的奶昔。学校里刚开始的时候还有同学议论，怎么江帆学姐开始和一个新生做朋友了，两个人有什么故事吗，看多了也就觉得还行，独处惯了的完美学生江帆也能学会交朋友，仙女下凡有点烟火气更讨人喜欢。

还是有很多人找江帆表白，玫瑰一束一束地送，情书一封一封地写，表白的地点有时候在小白亭，有时候在学校教学楼那个爬满了爬山虎的窗户边上，王瀚哲有时候有幸目睹，觉得俊男美女明明很配的时候就听见江帆又拒绝了。等男生垂头丧气地走了她就抓着江帆袖子问，“帆姐，帆姐。”她们这时候已经很熟了，“你又拒绝啊？”

“嗯啊。”江帆继续写刚刚没写完的读书笔记，淡粉色荧光笔划过重点部分，“我不喜欢男的。”

“啊？”

江帆圆框眼镜下面是一双笑得眯起来的眼睛，嘴角也弯起来，她用笔尖轻轻戳王瀚哲的额头，“这你也信啊，傻了吧，笨。”

秋季运动会的时候王瀚哲如愿以偿，自己的大名终于传到了全校每一个同学的耳朵里，她在田径上天赋太高，训练也努力，金牌就该带在这样的运动员的颈上。江帆在体育上就是及格水平，对运动会素来不太感兴趣，唯一的作用就是写几份言辞优雅的发言稿，让广播站给运动健儿们加油打气。她远远看见王瀚哲在短跑上又得了第一名，同班同学把个子娇小的女生围在中间兴奋地拥抱，青春朝气蓬勃，看得江帆日常沉寂的心也蠢蠢欲动。她的笔尖落在白纸上，脚边堆着刚刚写完的一搭稿子，今天太阳很好，阳光过于温暖，人又多，不由自主地就热起来，王瀚哲散开的深棕色短发映在江帆的瞳孔里，她现在只想给这个足够努力的小女生买冰镇汽水。

运动会结束后难得地不上晚修，也没有留什么作业，王瀚哲背着书包在高二教学楼门口等，路过的同学大概都能认出来这是江帆难得交到的朋友。学校里的梧桐树开始落叶，金褐色的大片树叶落下来铺了满地，明天早上就会被值日生扫走，江帆出来的时候看见王瀚哲正蹲在地上选树叶，手上还捏着一片，那是可以做植物标本的很完美的树叶，形状完整，色泽金黄，叶脉都清晰。她踩着小皮鞋走到王瀚哲面前，“干嘛呢，走啦。”

王瀚哲运动会结束过后挤时间出来到高二区找江帆，少女的体温很高，整个人就和小型加热器一样散发着热量，她穿着贴身的运动短裤，刘海下面捂了一层细汗，“帆姐！”王瀚哲兴冲冲的，“我放学想去买发绳，你要一起去吗？”

她头发确实长了，应该是从刚入学开始就没修理过，半长不短的头发很难打理，更不用说要交给王瀚哲这样的运动少女。江帆想了几秒，点了点头，还没来得及开口说话王瀚哲就欣喜地跑开了，她急着要回去帮忙收拾班级的管辖区，江帆看见小个子女生又挤进人群里，身型灵活，很快就望不见背影了，跨过人群只能捕捉到几个模糊的影子，落日余晖洒下来，每一个角落都金灿灿的，让人眼前发晕。

现在她们两个挤在精品店小小的玻璃橱窗前，玻璃橱窗被擦得一尘不染，小号的聚光灯打上去会反光，像刚做好的柠檬味糖果，透明的又是甜蜜的。江帆又给王瀚哲买奶茶，这次不是去冰而是捧起来捂手的温度，已经快要冬天了，全糖的珍珠奶茶热的喝起来比冰的甜了好多，每一口都腻到嗓子眼里面去，但是王瀚哲很喜欢这样的甜味，就和她说不清的情绪一样难以言喻又不可割舍。江帆比她高半个头，现在在旁边站着玩手机，侧脸立体又精致，细长的手指点着手机屏幕，王瀚哲不敢去看江帆的脸，屋子里人多，她挑选东西的动作慢吞吞的，江帆也没催她。

心跳得厉害。

王瀚哲的指尖点在粉色的、中间缀着小兔子头像的发绳上，两个一套，概不拆卖。她低头再看自己的脚尖，柠檬黄色的帆布鞋现在看起来也是嫩粉色的，她想起江帆学姐拒绝男孩子的表情，美丽又傲慢，看起来就像世界上最完美的天鹅，但是她又是世界上最有魅力的少女，每个人都会喜欢她的，我也不例外。

她好像纠结了有呼吸一百次的时间一样，那么漫长的等待，她终于有勇气抬头看一眼自己心里的校园女神，她嗓子里含着一口舍不得咽下去的甜奶茶，黑色长发扫过王瀚哲垂在裙边的手，江帆弯下腰来取下小女生刚刚看了很久的小兔子发绳，微微发凉的指尖握住王瀚哲被热饮料捂得暖和的手。王瀚哲眼角一酸。

“等什么呢。”江帆轻轻说。


End file.
